


the taming of the ryo

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: From lion to kitten.





	the taming of the ryo

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama purrs. It’s one of the many things that annoy Ryo about him, number one being how genuinely nice the other man is and his advocation of “member love.” He’s sickeningly sweet in the way that actually makes Ryo feel guilty whenever he tries to make fun of him. Usually he just keeps his distance, because it’s not worth his effort if Koyama’s just going to give him that smile and try to cheer him up.

The purring is different. The purring invokes a reaction in Ryo that’s usually reserved for strippers and Leah Dizon. If he squints, Koyama looks like a girl, and it irritates Ryo to no end that he _knows_ that. Furthermore that he usually doesn’t squint.

“Ryo-chan is giving me a strange look,” Koyama says softly, and goddammit, he’s supposed to be sleeping. They’re on the bus to somewhere, Ryo’s not awake enough to remember, but it’s where their show is tomorrow night and management decided that it wasn’t worth the money to fly when it’s only a few hours drive.

Everyone else is sleeping. Yamapi’s spread out over an entire row of seats, his legs stretched across the aisle with his butt sticking out. Tegoshi and Massu are curled up together somewhere in the middle, Shige’s passed out on the book he was reading with his headphones still in his ears, and Koyama’s claimed the entire back seat that Ryo unfortunately has a direct view of from the seat opposite.

“You’re _purring_ ,” Ryo finally says, his voice barely audible over the loud roar of the air conditioning.

“Am I?” Koyama yawns indifferently, raising his arms above his head in a stretch and exposing a rather indecent amount of his stomach in the process. “I think I was a cat in a previous life.”

Ryo doesn’t know what to say to that, so he keeps staring at Koyama.

Who smiles lazily, settling back on his makeshift bed and casually pulling his shirt back down. “Ryo-chan is still looking at me strangely.”

Ryo blinks and averts his eyes. “Sorry. I’m tired.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Koyama asks concernedly. “Do you want to sleep over here? I can share.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Ryo thinks out loud, then almost smacks himself. “I mean, I’m okay where I am.”

He chances a glance at Koyama, who’s pouting in a way that fills Ryo with an unfamiliar emotion – sadness. “Come on, Ryo-chan,” Koyama insists, his voice light and fluffy and so innocent that Ryo feels like a huge pervert. “Let me take care of you for once.”

This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, yet Ryo’s body is moving, scooting to the end of his seat before carefully stepping to the back row, where he looks down at Koyama’s expectant eyes and tries to look exasperated. “Are you going to move over?”

The shake of Koyama’s head is so natural that Ryo doesn’t get the implication at first. At least until Koyama reaches up to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him down, forcibly, right on top of him. Ryo squeaks a little and Koyama puts a finger to his lips. “You have to be quiet, Ryo-chan,” he says, like he’s talking to a child.

Ryo’s not listening. He’s blatantly not listening, his entire being concentrating on Koyama’s warm body beneath him and the soft pad of his finger making his lips tingle. Koyama shifts and Ryo gasps, feeling his desire and seeing the drastic change in his eyes. “Kei…”

“Don’t you want me?” Koyama whispers, tracing Ryo’s lips and tilting his head, exposing his neck and using his other hand to trail all five fingers up the side of Ryo’s chest. “I want you. I think this will be good for us.”

Ryo moans softly at the light touches, meeting Koyama’s finger with his tongue and eyeing the dark skin of Koyama’s neck. He feels himself start to stir, and Koyama feels it too judging by his tiny roll of the hips.

“That’s it, Ryo-chan,” Koyama says approvingly. “Do whatever you want to me. I like to be played with.”

With another low moan, Ryo abandons Koyama’s finger in favor of his neck, pressing his lips to the skin and drinking in all of Koyama’s squirms and silent noises. His hands slide up Koyama’s chest, taking his shirt with them until it’s bunched up under his armpits.

“Cold,” Koyama mumbles, and Ryo immediately goes for a nipple, which is already erect and fits perfectly between his fingers. Koyama’s breathing quickens, his body arching into Ryo’s and shuddering with every touch. “I didn’t think Ryo-chan would be such a tease.”

Ryo actually chuckles, the deep vibrations of which seem to excite Koyama even more. He moves up Koyama’s neck to his ear, where Koyama almost arches off of the seat and has to shove his wrist in his mouth to muffle the moan as Ryo’s tongue outlines the shell. “I like to play,” he whispers, slipping one hand down between them to cross the flat plane of Koyama’s abdomen and continue down to press his palm against the bulge in his pants.

“ _Ryo_ ,” Koyama moans, an unusual amount of bass in his voice that goes straight between Ryo’s legs as Koyama pushes up in his hand, creating his own friction. “Feels good.”

Ryo grunts his agreement, moving against the back of his own hand and in turn meeting Koyama’s efforts. They’re both so hard that Ryo’s hand is starting to feel a little squished. He goes to move it to a better angle, but the sound that escapes Koyama’s lungs when they’re pushing against each _other_ is enough to keep it as it is. Koyama’s legs lift up like it’s automatic, bringing them even closer together, and he uses his hips to keep up with Ryo as Ryo’s actions become faster.

Koyama tosses his head back, his purr rumbling throughout his entire body and Ryo can feel that he’s close, they both are. Koyama’s hands on Ryo’s back are clutching onto the muscles, Ryo’s face pressed into Koyama’s neck to cover up his groans. He thrusts like he’s inside him, feeling Koyama’s hardness rubbing against his own through their clothes and somehow it’s hotter. He nibbles a little on Koyama’s skin and Koyama holds him tighter, a strangled noise in his throat as his body starts to tremble and undoubtedly let go.

Ryo’s right with him, feeling a little embarrassed as he comes in his pants, but the way Koyama feels pulsing against him makes it okay. He keeps kissing along Koyama’s neck, tasting the thin layer of sweat formed from their mutual effort as he rides the aftershocks, gently continuing to move until his body collapses.

“Mmm, Ryo-chan.” Koyama runs his fingers through Ryo’s hair and Ryo thinks that he might like it. “That felt good, didn’t it?”

Ryo nods once but otherwise does not respond. He’s still struggling to catch his breath, his body incredibly warm despite the crisp recycled air of the bus. “Kei, I – ”

“Don’t,” Koyama whispers softly. “Don’t make it awkward. It’s not.”

“It’s not,” Ryo repeats. “Do I have to go back to my seat now?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” He can almost feel Koyama smiling as the latter embraces him completely, now stroking his hair from the back of his neck up. “Let them think what they want.”

Ryo takes it upon himself to straighten out Koyama’s shirt before settling on top of him, turning a little to share Koyama’s pillow. He feels Koyama’s breath on his forehead and looks up, seeing Koyama’s relaxed face with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Ryo considers it for about a half a second before leaning up, brushing Koyama’s lips with his and feeling oddly proud when Koyama makes a startled noise and kisses him back.

“What’s this for?” Koyama asks innocently, tilting his head enough to cover Ryo’s mouth with his own.

“Thank you,” Ryo says almost inaudibly, but Koyama hears it and purrs happily, wrapping his entire body around Ryo and holding him close as he deepens their kiss and makes Ryo forget all of his worries.

Now whenever he hears Koyama purr, he can’t help but smile.  



End file.
